Kailech Yosekres
History Born as the child of two Teln Elves in Amaria, Kailech was an outcast from youth. From his head grew curved horns, and his teeth were sharp like an animal's. A spade-tipped tail grew from his lower back, and he was shorter than most Teln Elves, about the same height as the other 'lesser' elven races. He lacked the mental acuity of his parents as well, instead possessing a more stout build and a silver tongue. On one hand, he was clearly born with the blood of fiends. On the other hand, he was the child of two Teln Elves, and too valuable to lose for the dying race. With his upbringing unfocused and half-hearted, though, he became somewhat of a dilettante, moving from subject to subject. Eventually he picked up a job as a bailiff in Luperion, retaining some sliver of respect from the Amarian humans by virtue of his Teln Elf heritage despite his obvious fiendish features. Still, the racial divide made it hard for him to focus on his duties. Once he became an adult in the eyes of his long-living race, he eventually decided to leave Amaria. Kailech found his way to Nevermore within the land of Caylixia, a country which he'd heard accepts all people. There, he found himself drawn to the temple of Asmodeus, which maintained a system of ironclad contracts and agreements and used its own people to collect these debts. Soon, Kailech found himself in service of the temple; no cleric or actual priest, but still a servant of the King of Hell, visiting clients late for payment. Sometimes he retrieved gold, sometimes valuable goods... and sometimes contracts promising souls to Hell in return for paying off debts or removing responsibilities. In his free time, Kailech found himself digging into planar lore and inevitably the arcane rituals and spells associated with it. Before long he had summoned his first creature, a fiendish dog from the depths of Hell. He discovered the method of making an interplanar contract for summoning an aspect of an outsider called an "Eidolon". Kailech, however, was not foolish enough to make deals with devils - being an Asmodean collector made it pretty obvious that was a bad idea. Having been birthed with the blood of a Kyton in his veins and the occasional impulse towards cruelty and pain, Kailech found himself drawn to the inhabitants of the Shadow Plane. Kailech eventually contacted a Kyton Eremite by the name of Aralith, a follower of Raetorgash and his philosophy of evolution. The two eventually struck a deal. Kailech would gain access to a fragment of Aralith's power, represented by a weaker "reflection" of the Eremite's power. In return, Kailech would guide the fragment of Aralith with his own innate power, allowing the fragment to evolve and grow as Kailech would, allowing Aralith to improve and flourish without much work on the Eremite's side. Now using Aralith's fragment as his enforcer, forming her into a shape more pleasant and less disturbing to the human eye, Kailech continued his work... And of course, if he made a little money on the side as an adventurer, it wouldn't hurt. Appearance Kailech has the frame and general appearance of an elf, though for a Teln Elf he's somewhat on the short side. His hair is a grey-white color, short and hanging around ear-length except for a lengthy braid hanging from his left temple down to his sternum. His eyes are a light shade of amber in color, looking almost yellow under the right lighting. His ears are pierced in several places, with copper studs and rings as piercings. He has a lithe build like one would expect from a full-blooded elf and his skin is pale in color. However, it's incredibly obvious he's not a full Teln Elf, but rather a tiefling with elven heritage. The most obvious sign is probably the pair of fiendish horns extending from above his ears, curving around his head to his forehead, where the two horns curl upwards without touching. The horns are brown in color with a number of orange details. He also has a thick, spade-tipped tail extending from his lower back. His teeth are similar to a human's, but sharpened, like they were filed for cannibalism despite being a natural sign of his kyton blood. His fingernails are long, sharp and black. Kailech's clothing is usually in line with what one might expect from a devout Asmodean, consisting primarily of luxurious tunics, boots and breeches in black and red, some decorated with the five-pointed star of Asmodeus. Kailech also commonly wears a round amulet inlaid with golden filigree and a red metal pantagram. Personality Describe your character's personality. Friends Falaya: Kailech met the young half-elf in the streets of Nevermore. What had started as a conversation regarding his Eidolon soon turned into flirting, until the two of them found themselves drinking and getting intimate in a tavern. Falaya stuck around for several days after that, and the two formed a good bond together. Enemies Debtors: Most of Kailech's debtors don't like him, whether he collected their gold, belongings, or souls. Aspirations Kailech aspires to learn as much as possible about conjuration magic. He is devoted to his service to Asmodeus, and is satisfied living his life in service of the Dark Prince for the time being.